Mistletoe
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: Despite the cold, they were together and happy. All of them.


**_Mistletoe_**

_Prompt - #45: Mistletoe. This comes to you courtesy of flashpoint_sru over on livejournal. _

_As the season is here, these are just fun and enjoyable to write._

_*Mild spoilers for Priority of Life._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Flashpoint._

_Lots of love. Lazer._

* * *

><p>The year was drawing to a close, time fast approaching the day of family and love. Memories were shared, laughter rampant and happiness filled homes as people gathered around their own, drawing warmth into the cold heart of winter.<p>

Ice and snow had formed a collar around the city of Toronto, fillings its roads with treacherous dangers, and man was forced to fend for themselves. It was dark and cold, an equation that left breath visible and fingers numb, and yet, some still managed to find joy.

In a small suburban house, the ice did not penetrate the walls. The lights were black, candles providing the only flickering illumination but this was unnoticed. A group of people sat around a large dining room table, the remains of what had once been a feast spread out before them, telling stories and jokes as they recovered from the inevitable effects of eating their fill.

The Strategic Response Unit's Team One was finally getting their break they truly deserved. And they were spending it as they had wished. Together and happy.

Wordy's girls were sprawled about the floor, one with a coloring book and the other two in the midst of a very heated argument pertaining to ponies and unicorns, Dean and Clark had slunk away to the basement and were in the middle of a full on video game war and the Lane's little girl was sleeping contentedly in Sophie's lap.

Decorations hung from every corner of the house, much to the Team's amusement at Ed's discomfort. Had the power been functioning, it would have blazed bright in the dark night. As it was, it appeared dejected and yet, it was perfect.

As the conversation ran down and as couples began to break off, Sam gently tugged on Jules' hand, pulling her gently away from the other, a movement that went mostly unnoticed from the others. Spike turned away from Raf as their conversation finished and faced Natalie, who had willingly been his date for the night, striking up a rather intense discussion on skiing and snowboarding. Sophie and Shelly meandered their way into the kitchen, cooing over the baby as they commenced the process of cleaning, leaving Ed and Wordy to look at one another before heading to help. Greg and Rina were talking softly, laughter emerging from the two at odd intervals. Raf had left the table and was sitting at a small piano in the corner of the room, slowly filling the space with notes and chords.

Looking around at everyone, at her family, Julliana Callahan couldn't stop the grin from splitting her face. They were all happy and healthy and together. The threat of Toth was long gone and the Team had banded strongly in the wake of threat. And, here she was, surrounded by people she loved and in the arms of the man who loved her.

She stared up into the twinkling blue eyes of Sam Braddock and he smiled down at her, arms drawing her closer. Turning her head, she rested it against his chest and once again looked back out over Team One and their families. They stood like that for a long time, simply because they could and no longer had to hide. Mutual understanding and peace spread through them without words. There were no words really needed.

Eventually, Sam pulled backwards slightly and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes in contentment. Then they opened and a mischievous air had crept into them.

"Uhuh Sam. Look up." Even as the confusion slid across his face, she could not supressed the small snort. His eyes lit upon the dangling object above his head seconds later. He regarded it for a long moment before laughter bubbled out of his lips.

Tilting his head back to face her, he was interrupted before he could say anything. "Kiss me under the mistletoe." There was a plea in her eyes, a cry for normalcy and stability.

So he ducked his head and did as she asked. He would not ask why she had needed this; he would not pry as most men would. Which was why he was the one she loved.

A tingle at the sight of the thread thin scar on her upper arm once again reminded her of how close things had come this year. How close to falling apart they had all been. And how they had all pulled through as a whole.

Resting her body against his, she leaned back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you," she whispered. She saw the joy dance through his eyes at her words and felt it mirror in her own.

"I love you too Jules. Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are chocolate for the soul. And Sam and Jules under the mistletoe.<em>


End file.
